


of secret pizza and olive wars

by gryffind0rk



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffind0rk/pseuds/gryffind0rk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jane Bennet is the nicest person in the world - she loved everything that should be loved. Except for one thing, which she hated as much as the nicest girl in the world could possibly hate it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	of secret pizza and olive wars

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my fanfiction account, and felt I'd like to share it with the AO3 community.

 

_"This is falling in love in the cruellest way,_

_This is falling for you and you are worlds away."_

* * *

 

It’s been said that Jane Bennet was the nicest girl in the world.

 

It wasn’t even contestable—Ask anyone that knew her: Jane Bennet was a—if not the most—pleasant lovely soul to be around. It was probably due to the fact that she loved everything that should be loved.

 

She loved days where it seemed like the sun had reached its maximum brightness ( _it made everything seem brighter and happier_ ). She loved days where the sun shyly hid from the world behind puffy greyish clouds ( _It gave the sun a well needed break,_ she’d say.) 

 

She loved daisies, the smell of the rain, even the Christmas music they start playing even before Thanksgiving (which she never understood how it could annoy people—it was _Christmas_!).

 

However, there was one thing that she hated. (Well, not hate, per say, it was a strong word). But she hated it as much as the nicest girl in the world could hate something.

* * *

“Alright, Mom, I’m leaving!” Jane looked at herself in the mirror before fixing her hair and hearing her mother’s squeals of “Alright, now, be safe, don’t go anywhere without Bing Lee! Oh, is that his car? OH, JANE, YOU’RE SO GROWN UP! LOOK AT YOU, ALMOST ENGAGED—”

 

She had to leave before her mother dropped from having a dozen good panics and saw Bing come out and open the passenger’s door for her.

 

He looked her up and down before finally saying, “You look beautiful today.”

 

She looked down to mask the rouge in her cheeks, and sat down in the seat. “Thank you.”

 

He closed the door, got into the driver’s seat, and started driving. “Thank you for coming with me tonight.”

 

“It’s my pleasure, especially since you drive me to work and you asked so nicely today. Where are we going anyway?”

 

“Anywhere you want to.”

 

She smiled to herself, pondering the thought. “What are you in the mood for?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“That doesn’t help,” She gave him a look, only half-joking.

 

Bing chuckled. “I’m not sure.”

 

“Oh! I know just the place! Two rights there, and on the corner.” Jane leaned in closer to point, and he could smell the floral perfume she had on.

 

“Where are we going?” Bing looked at her, when she placed her hand on top of his hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel. “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

“Literally the best pizza you’ll have.” Jane smiled when she saw the familiar sign saying _Mama’s Pizzeria_.

 

“Are you sure you want to come here? I mean, we could go to that new restaurant downtown—” Bing began before Jane stopped him and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her.

 

He opened the door to let her in, and she proceeded to order from the lady in the front ( _Mama_ , Bing assumed), who spoke with a vague Italian accent. They talked for a bit, and she handed Jane the pizza, free of charge.

 

Jane led Bing back to the car, and he planned to take her to the nearest drive-in movie, a couple miles away. Once they pulled into the drive-in, they unbuckled their seatbelts and ate in the car, watching the movie— _Casablanca_ was showing.

 

She opened the pizza box and gave Bing a slice, staring intently at him. “What?”

 

“I love seeing people’s reactions when they first taste Mama’s pizza.” She explained, “Go on, eat it!”

 

He took a bite and sure enough, he broke out into one of those grins Jane couldn’t help but notice was just right. Not too toothy, but just right. Just … Bing.

 

“This is probably the best pizza I’ve had. And I’ve been to Italy.” His words came out muffled through the bites of pizza he had taken, “I haven’t had pizza in the longest time. Since maybe I was a teenager or something.”

 

“How could it have been that long?” Jane inquired genuinely, taking a slice.

 

“Caroline’s always been on me about eating healthily and eating only organic produce and nothing with preservatives and added fat,” He confessed, taking another slice. “She’s a bit of a health nut.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, we could go to that restaurant if you’d like instead—”

 

“No, I love this. It’s way better.” He grinned. “Just don’t tell Caroline.”

 

Jane noticed that he seemed to be getting more comfortable—she liked that he wasn’t afraid to eat in front of her, especially since she could tell that he really did like the pizza and he wasn’t just eating it for her.

 

“So, what’s the deal with the olives?” Bing asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“The olives … you’ve been picking them off and leaving them. Love them or hate them?”

 

Jane just realized she had been subconsciously picking off her olives on the pizza and ate the pepperoni pizza. “I hate them.”

 

“Really? That’s the first time I’ve heard you said you hated something! Not that that’s bad or anything but … why?” That was another thing she liked about Bing – he seemed to really care about what you had to say.

 

“I’ve never liked them, even as a kid. We used to have pizza night every Friday, and everyone except for me loved olives on the pizza, so I always had to pick it off. I never really liked them, they’re just too sour and gross and blegh.” Her nose crinkled at the last word, which Bing found adorable.

 

“Ever since Mama found out I hated having olives on my pizza, she made it a point to put more olives on the pizza, it was like our little inside joke.” She smiled.

 

“I like that story.” Bing smiled back at her, taking the olives she had picked off and popping them in his mouth. “Well, I, for one, love olives. You shouldn’t let any part of this extremely delicious pizza go to waste!”

 

She giggled, picking up another slice, picking off the olives and piling them in the corner of the pizza box. Once she finished, she started to throw them at Bing, aiming for his mouth.

 

She threw one, hitting his nose and he crinkled his face in response. She laughed, picked up another, which bounced off his lips to somewhere in the car. She continued until the last one had been thrown, which had successfully found Bing’s mouth.

 

They did victory cries and started talking about anything and everything. Somehow, they started throwing olives at each other. (Bing swore she started it but she swore he did.) They laughed the entire movie, not paying attention to it at all. But Jane didn’t mind.

 

Rick and Ilsa might have Paris, but she and Bing would always have secret pizza and olive wars.

* * *

**fast forward.**

 

“Are you sure you want to go to LA?” Lizzie frowned.

 

“Weren’t you the one who suggested it?” Jane smiled.

 

“Yeah, but … I dunno, I’m just gonna miss you, that’s all.” Lizzie gave her a hug, which she returned tightly.

 

“You can come visit me anytime, and I’ll come back for Thanksgiving!” Jane said brightly.

 

“I know … I really hope you see him there, Jane.”

 

Jane’s expression had softened, as well as her voice. “I hope I do too, Lizzie.”

 

“Let’s go out! Little sister-sister date!” Lizzie suggested suddenly, “Oh! You’ll be in LA and there is no pizza in LA like Mama’s, c’mon, for one last time!”

 

She gulped; she hadn’t been to Mama’s since the last time with Bing. “I’m not really in the mood for pizza today. How about something else?”

 

Lizzie’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Oh … kay. How about … Greek?”

 

“Sure.” They took the car to the nearest Greek restaurant and sat down at a table.

 

“Hey, I’ll be right back, I just need to go to the bathroom. Order for me?” Jane asked.

 

Lizzie nodded, looking at the menu, while Jane strolled into the bathroom. She took a good look at herself in the mirror.

 

_C’mon, Jane. Keep it together. You’re okay. It was months ago, it was just pizza. I don’t know why you’re so sad about it. You’re okay. You’re okay._

She sniffled, fixed her hair again, and walked out to where Lizzie sat, the menus gone. “I ordered the chicken souvlaki for you, cause I know that’s your favorite.”

 

“Thanks, Lizzie.” She smiled, remembering what had gone on with Charlotte and Lizzie and now she was leaving her. Jane couldn’t help but feel guilty. “I’m really gonna miss you.”

 

“I know, I’m really gonna miss you too. Now, let’s stop being sad! This is a sister date and we can’t be sad. We have to be happy and stuff our faces with Greek delicacies and not care!” Lizzie declared.

 

Jane laughed, “Well, that’ll be easier cause here’s our orders.”

 

The waiter dropped off the two orders—Jane’s chicken souvlaki and Lizzie’s gyro, as well as the salads. Lizzie started to eat, while Jane took her bowl of salad, and started picking out the olives in them once more.

 

“Oh, right, I forgot to tell them you hated olives! I’ll eat them if you want.”

 

“It’s okay; I’ll just have to learn to eat my own olives.” Jane grimaced, taking only one and putting it into her mouth, saving the rest of them for someone else.

* * *

 


End file.
